The Sons of Lupis
by Damian Gentleheart
Summary: Set after 'Pearls of Lutra'. During a summer feast, a new creature shows up at Redwall Abby's doors. Behind him come trials and tribulation for the Redwall creatures. Will this newcomer be a friend or foe in these troubled times?
1. Chapter 1

An Abnormal Ally

Redwall and all creatures belong to Brian Jaques, except for Rawth, his brother, and all those under him. I claim them as my own!

_Writings of Recorder Craklyn_

During the time of Abbess Tansey, my good old friend, we had many feasts over the seasons. Our summer feast will be called "The Feast of Friendship", and for good reason. We have received a visit from the sea otters of Ruddaring Island. Grath Longfletch and Inbar Trueflight are now the Chieftains of holt Wallyum Rudderwake! They had had five otter kits, all of whom, along with the rest of Holt Wallyum Rudderwake, are being entertained by Skipper and his otter crew.

And the feast looks like it will be wonderful! Our Cellarbeast, Friar Furlo, is bringing up the barrel of Redwall's "Cup of Cheer" with the help of Diggum, his assistant. The Foremole and his assistant, Gurrabowl, are having the molecrew bake a deeper'n ever tater and turnip pie. And the new cooking assistant, Arven, is helping to bake dinner. How he can stand being in that hot kitchen is a mystery to me!

Not unlike those that had gone of the expedition that defeated the pine marten Ublaz, the other Redwallers and myself were greatly honored that they had left their island just to come visit us. Apparently, just before Grath had seen the others off, Martin had told Grath and Inbar how to find Redwall Abby were they ever outside Ruddaring Island and in need of a friend. They had decided to take a risk and leave their island to come visit us. I feel greatly honored that they would leave the veritable safety of their island to come and visit us at Redwall.

Oh! I hear the Feast of Friendship beginning! I better get ready to go. Well, to all those reading this, you may come visit us anytime.

Recorder Craklyn wiped her hands on a rag to remove the ink from her paws. Leaving the book she had been writing in to dry, exited the gatehouse. Craklyn looked at the sky, reveling in the warmth. "Ah. A perfect summer's night for a feast. And the perfect name for a feast with many friends, old and new."

Craklyn walked halfway to where the banquet was when she heard a banging on the main doors. She stopped and looked around. "Must have been my imagination…" But more banging was heard on the door. Craklyn made her way over to Skipper and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Skipper, I think I heard someone at the Main gate. Could you see who it is? I don't think I can open the door."

Skipper turned towards Craklyn and smiled ruefully. He patted her ink stained hand. "That's understandable, Craklyn. That lizard scare ten seasons ago still affects me, too. I'll go see." Skipper ran towards the stairs that led to the top of the wall, grabbing a torch as he ran. Leaping them two at a time, he turned at the top and slowed down over the main gate. He looked down at the gate to see a huge form there, almost as big as a badger. "Hello, down there. What's your business?"

The form looked up and Skipper saw its eyes flash green in the torchlight. He heard a weak voice float up from the form. "My name is Rawth Silverback. I'm being chased by vermin! Please, help me. I promise I will do no harm."

Skipper saw that Rawth was like no creature he had ever seen. Then he also saw how injured the creature was already. Even if he wanted to, Rawth couldn't do much in his condition. "We'll help you Rawth, but don't be surprised if we are a little mistrusting. We've been fighting of vermin and the like almost this entire season."

Rawth simply nodded and lay his head back down. Skipper zoomed back down to the party where he grabbed a few of his otter crew. Their weapons had been left near the wallsteps for just such an occasion. Skipper drew back the log holding the doors closed and pulled open the doors. Rawth was exactly where he had been before; his wounds were slightly open, not bleeding much, but enough to make him weaker.

The otters dragged Rawth inside, and not a moment too soon. Vermin had been spotted at the edge of Mossflower woods. Skipper quickly shut the door and barred it. He felt a tug on his shirt from behind, so he turned towards the source. It was Rawth, just barely awake, his paw up. "Thank you." Skipper put out his paw and shook Rawth's large one before Rawth fainted.

(First story here, so don't be TOO critical.

In any case, please read and review! There's more on the way:) )


	2. Chapter 2

An Interesting Ally –Chapter 2

The Skipper of Otters ran to find Auma, the Badger mother. His crew wouldn't be able to carry a beast this size.

Once found, Auma quickly made her way over to where Rawth Silverback lay. She inspected Rawth, noting his fox-like body, but badger-like size. She recognized what he was supposed to be. "This is a rare sight. I remember hearing about creatures like this back at Salmandastron. He is a wolf. Let's make sure he's not armed. I can tell from his wounds that he isn't going to be able to do anything for a couple of days, at least."

Skipper and his ottercrew patted the wolf down, checking for any possible weapons. Finding none, the badgermum carried the wolf into the Cavern Hole, the only place big enough to fit him and small enough to give some privacy.

The Feast had stopped back when everyone had seen Auma run to the front gates. She had been like a lodestone, pulling everyone with her. They had all seen the large creature get taken inside, but Auma wouldn't allow any standing around or staring. She called out Sisters Cicely and Viola to help tend to the large creature. She shooed all the rest away, leaving the two Sisters to work on their 'guest'.

Two days later, Rawth opened his eyes completely and sat up slowly. The sun was just beginning to set as he picked at the bandages on his body.

"You might want to lay back down and leave those bandages alone." Auma said from the shadows. Rawth turned rapidly, hurting himself and growling in pain. "I told you. Now, before you lay back down and go to back sleep, you're going to tell me what you're doing here. I know you're a wolf, and wolves are usually unkind to other creatures."

Rawth quickly shook his head. "I'm not like that, and that's the reason I'm in the condition you found me in."

"You see, I come from far north, on an island my pack calls Lupis Island. My pack lives there alongside vermin and above creatures such as yourselves. What I mean to say is, my pack allied itself with the vermin to conquer and control. They agreed that the strongest on the island would become king."

"My father was that strongest."

"He now rules over Lupis Island with an iron fist. He and the rest of our pack treat the vermin and woodlanders as if they were dirt. Few see them as anything more than slaves. I am the only one on the entire island who sees them differently. The problem is that I am the son of the 'cruel' king, so they all think I'm coming to beat them."

"My father, as the king, decreed that whichever of his strongest sons killed the other would become king. I am not much of a fighter. I would much prefer to live and let live than kill over a matter such as this. But my brother, Slag, is a bloodthirsty beast. He lives to fight."

"I refused to fight my brother so, on the day of the battle, I set sail, trying to find a place to stay where I wouldn't have to worry. Sadly for me, my brother feels that as long as I am alive, he can't be king. So he brought with him many of the vermin that are loyal to him, at least twoscore of beasts almost as bloodthirsty as him."

"When you found me injured on your doorstep, my brother's scouts had caught up with me. Thinking to gain his respect, they tried to kill me. I barely escaped when I saw your Abby. No doubt he will be here in a few days."

Slag Shadowback howled in fury. His scouts cowered in fear. "You say you found my brother? Then why did you not report back to me?" He howled again and slashed out at two of the four scouts.

They didn't stand a chance. His huge paw sliced their heads from their bodies. Before they even hit the ground, Slag tore the bodies apart with his teeth. The large black wolf glared around at his troops. "Does anyone else have any failures to add? Does anyone else want to disobey me? If you do, step up now!"

As expected, no beast did. Slag turned and ran off into the woods, howling his fury. The camp settled down, fires were started, and archers were sent to get food.

Riptear, Slag's fox captain, watched over all. His paw rested upon the serrated scimitar strapped to his back. He made sure no one spoke ill of Slag. Any deserters were quickly taken care of.

Riptear turned to the rat coming up behind him from the woods. "So, Fleasnap, how goes it? What is being said about camp?"

Fleasnap looked Riptear in the eye and shook his head. "Nothing, Cap'n. After his Highness's display of raw power, no one wants to risk bringing his wrath upon their heads."

Riptear smiled. The wolf never knew how many times the fox had saved him throughout this trip. There had been at least three mutinies, all quelled with a word from Fleasnap and a slice from Riptear.

Auma nodded as Rawth finished his story. "Well. That's quite a story." came a voice from the shadows. Craklyn the Recorder stepped from the darkness.

Auma was surprised to see her. "I thought I ordered all beasts to stay away from the Cavern Hole?" Craklyn merely shrugged.

"Sorry Auma. Part of being Recorder means that sometimes you have to go looking for stories." Craklyn turned to Rawth. "You said your name was Rawth Silverback and that your brother Slag Shadowback is on his way?"

Rawth nodded. "Yes. And I apologize for bringing my misfortune upon you. If you would allow me to leave, I might be able too…" Auma cut him off abruptly.

"No, I think not. Your story sounded sincere enough to me. I believe you, Rawth Silverback. And seeing as you seem to be a nice enough creature, you're staying till you get better. Now lie down and try to get back to sleep." Rawth almost objected, but soon had Auma's paw on his shoulder, pushing his weakened body back down.


	3. Chapter 3

An Interesting Ally-3

_Writings of Recorder Craklyn_

Four days after he arrived, Rawth Silverback was up and moving. He helps around Redwall Abby; he's very useful! He's got the strength of ten otters, but the care of twenty mice. He helped in the kitchens rolling scones, and a few minutes later he was in Brother Dormal's garden, helping to bring in the last of the harvest. He helped Auma take care of the Dibbuns, who weren't afraid of him at all. I don't know how he stood it, but he sat out on the lawns as Dibbuns crawled over him like spiders. A few minutes later, I saw him running around the grounds, a large crowd of Dibbuns chasing him. He looked so happy! I could see the smile on his face.

He's a kindhearted beast. I've read the writings of other Recorders many times, and only once have I seen something like this happening; the creatures we most expect to be harmful end up being kind. The last time, it was two wildcats. This time it's a wolf. What next?

Craklyn put away her quill and left the book open to dry. She walked out into the darkening afternoon to see Rawth talking with Abbess Tansy on the wall. They were discussing how Tansy became Abbess. "… and I threw the pearls over the side of the boat, allowing them to be reclaimed by the ocean." Rawth smiled and nodded.

"If you think about it, that was probably the best decision. I'm glad you managed to figure it out, because I probably wouldn't have been able to. Not by myself, anyway. And I think you were the perfect beast for the job." Tansy giggled and pushed him. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Rawth!" Rawth pretended to fall over.

Craklyn walked up behind them. "You two seem to enjoy each other's company." Tansy jumped, but Rawth only smiled. Without turning around, he spoke. "Ah, Recorder Craklyn! How are you?" Craklyn put a paw to her head and leaned on Rawth's shoulder.

"How do you do that? You can sneak up on anybeast, even counting on how large you are, and yet no one can ever sneak up on you, no matter how much noise there is!" Rawth shrugged and got up, chuckling.

"Heh. That's my secret; I'll never tell. If you'll excuse me, ladies, I've got to go. I hear Sisters Cicely and Viola." And with that, Rawth took off, listening back as Tansy and Craklyn began to talk. "He's got the right idea there, Rawth. What a nice beast…" I'm glad these Redwallers trust me. I wouldn't have it any other way.

As Rawth ran along the wall, he saw some vermin sneaking up to one of the side gates. Those are my brother's beasts! As he stood there, they opened the gate and made their way inside. He didn't have time to tell anyone, so he ran down the nearby stairs and locked the gate behind the three vermin.

One of them, a rat called Bloodspit, poked his companion in the side. "Yarhar! Look at that! The door opened easily as anything!" He put his knifeblade back in its sheath.

A ferret named Virgo nodded, paw on his scimitar. "Yeah, that was easy! Before we go back, lets see if we can't find anything we might want to take; a hostage perhaps?"

The last one, a vixen named Zardel, smiled and licked her blade. "Oh, lets! Maybe it'll put us on Slag's good side!"

Rawth hid in the shadows. No! I can't let them harm any of the creatures here! He jumped out of the bushes, causing the vermin to look around. He ran around them and grabbed Bloodspit by the tail. He only got in a yelp before his neck was bent the wrong way. It was only two seconds before Virgo found himself with Bloodspit's knifeblade through his chest.

Zardel didn't stand a chance as Rawth seemed to appear from the darkness in front of her to knock her between the eyes, knocking her out cold. You're coming with me. Rawth thought to himself. Rawth tied her paws behind her back and dragged the other two outside the gate, firmly locking it behind him. He also tied a belt around Zardel's mouth to keep her quiet as he went and found the Skipper of Otters.

Zardel found herself in a dark room. "Wh-where am I?" she asked. Not expecting an answer, she jumped as a voice came from seemingly nowhere. "You're in Redwall Abby, Zardel." Her face went from confused to surprise in a second. "Rawth? Rawth Silverback?" Rawth lit a torch on the wall nearby. "So it is you, Rawth. You should be Rawth Yellowback for what you did…" She was forced to stop talking as a clenched paw hit her in the stomach. A hare stepped out of the darkness.

"How dare you, lassie?! I'll warn you, I'll have no name calling here, or my name isn't Cleckstarr Lepus Montisle!

A mouse with a sword strapped to his back came from the shadows to join Rawth and Cleckstarr. He put a paw on Cleckstarr's raised paws. "Now Clecky, calm down. We need this fox alive."

Rawth nodded and turned back to Zardel. "I agree with Martin, Clecky. Mabye you should take a break. Leave this to me and Martin."


	4. Chapter 4

Rawth exited the darkened gatehouse, rubbing his eyes. He, along with Martin and a calmed Clecky, had interrogated Zardel. They hadn't gotten much. The vixen was loyal; Rawth had to give her that. He stretched and sighed.

Clecky and Martin followed Rawth out of the gatehouse. "Well that didn't go as well as planned." Said Martin. Rawth just nodded and stretched again, hearing his bones popping. Martin laid his paw on Rawth's shoulder. "I thank you, Rawth, for protection Redwall. Without you, those three would have gotten in and captured one of our creatures."

Rawth just shook his head and smiled. "It's fine, Martin. I'm just glad that I can be trusted around here. Back on Lupis Island, everyone was either bowing or edging and I simply avoided everyone in Mossflower Woods." His ears went back and he hunched over, remembering what, for him, were unhappy times

Clecky came and punched Rawth in the other shoulder lightly. "Buck up, laddy. We'll pull through. We have to; otherwise, your coming will have been for naught!" Rawth smiled and straightened up. Clecky was a good hare, and he always had something to say that would make Rawth smile. "I know, Clecky.

Slag returned to his campsite to find that his creatures had relaxed. He walked up to Riptear. "How goes it, my captain? Are we ready to move out?" Riptear looked into the eyes of the wolf. He could see the anger that was ready to burst out at a moment's notice.

He nodded. "Yes, my liege. We can go." Slag stood at his full height and howled. All of his creatures looked around in fear of another punishment.

Slag smiled evilly. "Good. I have your attention. Now, we are going to the place that my scouts lost my brother." He pointed to the two remaining scouts. "You will lead. Everyone, march behind them. Riptear, to me." The fox joined the large wolf as they marched behind the rest of the band.


	5. Chapter 5

Rawth looked around quickly at the sound of paws on the Main Gate. Martin and Clecky looked around too, slightly surprised. "Who might that be?" Martin asked. They all walked over to the gate and looked over the wall to see two rats, side by side, with twin axes across their backs. Their clothing was all a deep black color.

Rawth whispered to Martin and Clecky. "Those two are the Axe Twins, the two strongest axe-wielders in my brother's command. I'm going to stay low, if you don't mind." He quickly ducked below the battlements and ran down the stairs.

The two rats looking up. The rat on the right spoke first. "Oy! You up there! The one with the sword!" Martin sighed and leaned over the battlements. Clecky shivered and leaned out over the battlements.

"His name is Martin, laddy buck, and you'll do well to remember it!" Martin patted Clecky on the shoulder. "Yes, I'm Martin of Redwall, as you heard. What do you want? If you're here for a fight, think about this; we've fought of vermin hordes before, and we're well stocked."

The two rats chuckled and the one on the left opened his own mouth. "We don't care how many hordes you've fought off, or even if you are the ruler of this land. Our Lord Shadowback orders you to report any sightings of his traitorous brother, Rawth Silverback." Rawth bristled on the steps. Him, a traitor? Slag could have left perfectly well enough alone and ruled Lupis Island. It was his own fault for chasing after his brother.

Rawth calmed back down as he heard the two rats talking again. "Remember our message, mouse. And if we find that you are holding out on us…" The other rat spoke up. "…We will return to destroy you and all those following you." Rawth's sharp ears picked up the sound of feet walking back down the path. He stood as Martin and Clecky started down the wallsteps. "I'm sorry to bring this on you. I'll go now." 

Rawth ran down the stairs, heading towards one of the side gates. When he came in sight of the door, he was assaulted, led by Rollo and the current Dibbuns. Always the playful one, Rawth smiled at the marauding Dibbuns. "Oh no! It's the Dibbuns! Run for your life!" He pretended to run, but was jumped on by the young creatures. They brought him down on his back, sitting on his arms and legs while Rollo sat on his chest.

"You po'mised to play with us, Rawth! Wher yous going?" Rawth smiled from his position on the ground. "Nowhere." 

Martin and Clecky had started as Rawth took off. They had run after the big beast. Clecky looked to Martin. "You think we'll catch him?" Martin shook his head. "Not unless we have some luck…" They turned the corner and saw Rawth on the ground, Dibbuns on top of him. "… like that." Martin said, smiling.

Clecky and Martin cleared the Dibbuns off Rawth and picked the big beast up. Martin spoke to the Dibbuns while Clecky held on to Rawth. "You'll have to excuse us, Rollo. We need to take this beast into the Abby for punishment." The Dibbuns began cheering, for they loved to see someone besides themselves get punished. Soon they began to call out different punishments. Martin waved his hands to calm the rowdy Dibbuns down. "Now now, I hear all of you. We're going to take him to Auma and let her decide."

At that, Clecky and Martin marched Rawth into the Abby, despite his protestations.


End file.
